When It Was Me
by Chameleon52
Summary: Comfort fic.Winry and Ed broke up and after only a few days she sees him out with Rose. She starts thinking back on their relationship wondering where it went wrong. Ed is thinking the same thing. Who will he choose? There will be fluff. Now a three-shot.
1. Winry

A/N: Hi readers! So I was going around YouTube and I saw a video that inspired me to write this fic. It's a songfic about Ed, Winry and Rose.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, YouTube, the video, or the song. They just inspired me.

Winry sat in her room crying into her pillow. She couldn't believe that had just happened. It was like someone had ripped her heart out and threw it back in her face.

Her and Ed had broken up not even a week ago and she already saw him going around with Rose. Rose! Of all people the agnostic Fullmetal Alchemist picked the extremely religious girl. Winry couldn't stand to look at them for another second and had run home. She still loved Ed and hadn't wanted to break up to begin with. He made that decision since he was always traveling.

Yeah. He sure stuck to that.

Winry didn't know what to do she had needed someone to talk to. She thought for a while and remembered Riza had given her, her number. She looked through her things until she found it and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" Riza asked, when she picked.

"Hi Riza. It's Winry." Winry's emotions were starting to get the better of her.

"Winry? Are you alright? You don't sound okay." Woman's intuition was amazing sometimes. Winry swallowed before opening her mouth to speak again. "I-I," Crap. Her voice was cracking. Before she even knew it she was crying.

"Can you come down here? Are you in Central?" Riza asked going from an officer to a woman just like that. Probably because she was both and not cold hearted like she wanted people to think.

"Yea- yeah." Winry stuttered. "Good I'll be waiting here." Winry and Riza hung up. Winry collected herself as much as she could before heading to Central Headquarters.

As she walked through the halls she saw Lieutenant Havoc who waved at her. "Hey Ms. Rockbell." He said smiling. "What are you doing here?" She walked up to him. "Hi Mr. Havoc I'm here to see Riza. Do you know where she is?" Havoc nodded. "She should still be in the Chief's office. C'mon." With that Winry followed the older man to Colonel Mustang's office.

"Hey Hawkeye you've got a visitor." He said as he walked in. Winry followed into the room and was immediately met by Riza.

"Hey." She said. "What happened?" Winry just stared at the floor. She didn't want to sound whiney or just dump her silly problems on Riza. But she needed to have someone's opinion. Someone smart who she trusted- and that was Riza.

"I, uh, it's um, about…Ed." She told her finally. Riza nodded, understanding more of what happened now with just that small sentence. "He, uh," Winry swallowed again trying to keep her tears inside. "He…"

Just then the door swung open, cutting Winry off.

"Alright Colonel Bastard. This better be important or-." Edward stopped in his tracks as he saw Winry. The two looked at each other and immediately locked eyes. They stood there for what felt like days until it all finally was too much. Winry broke down crying and ran past her ex-boyfriend out of the room.

Now she was laying on her bed still crying into her pillow. She cried until she seemed to run out of tears. She sat up and grabbed a tissue and dried her tears. She blew her nose and collected herself. She was still upset and decided to turn on the radio. Music always made her feel better.

She went through a couple stations before she came to a song she knew. She realized it was almost exactly like her current situation. She laid back down and closed her eyes before starting to sing along.

"_She's got green eye's and she's 5'5, long brown hair all down her back._

_Cadillac truck, so the hell what, what's so special about that?_

_She used to model, she's done some acting so she weighs a buck 'o 5._

_And I guess that she's alright if perfections what you like."_

'Ed never wanted perfect' She thought. 'Ed doesn't think like that. He doesn't believe anyone is perfect.'

"_Ooh, ooh and I'm not jealous no I'm not._

_Ooh, ooh. I just want everything she's got._

'She has you…'

_Ooh, ooh you look at her so amazed._

_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way."_

She thought back to all those times he had looked at her like he cared. Like he was happy. Like he loved her.

"_Tell me what makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her just everything I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy?_

_Because I can remember when it was me."_

She thought back to all the good times. When they laughed together. When he comforted her. When she was enough.

"_And now you don't feel the same.  
I remember, you would shiver every time I said your name.  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed into my eyes.  
Now you don't care I'm alive.  
How did we let the fire die?_

Had she done something wrong? Did they grow apart? Or did he just want to move on? She couldn't figure it out. He just seemed to not care any more.

"_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not.  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got.  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed.  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way._

She remembered one of their wrestling matches where she had pinned him down and they both froze and just stared into each other's eyes for a while. Not saying a word.

"_What makes her so much better than me?  
What makes her just everything I can never be?  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can remember when it was me."_

The fun they'd had. The times when he would hug her for no reason at all. Just to know she was there. The times when they would just sit and not say a word just happy to have each other.

"_That made you smile. (me)  
That made you laugh. (me)  
Me, that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me.  
That was your world. (me)  
Your perfect girl.  
Nothing about me has changed,  
That's why I'm here wondering"_

She had always loved it when he smiled and laughed. He had such an amazing smile but rarely showed it. She made him happy. Or that's what she had thought. They had been so much alike and she did everything for him. She hadn't changed so what did?

"_What makes her so much better than me?  
What makes her just everything I can never be?  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can remember when it was me."_

The way she seemed to brighten up his day. The way he was there for her. The way they seemed to be perfect for each other.

"_What makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her just everything I can never be?  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can remember when it was me."_

The games they played as kids where Ed would pick her up and they would both end up falling and laughing at themselves.

"When it was me."

The way he hated to see her cry.

"When it was me."

The way he would give her, his cloak and hold her to comfort her.

"_When it was me."_

They way he protected her and wanted nothing but her to be safe.

The song ended and Winry was once again in tears. She opened her eyes and saw the picture of her laying on Ed's chest that Al had taken. They both looked so happy…

She reached over and grabbed it. She hugged it to her chest as she laid down and cried again.

She didn't even notice that Ed had been in the doorway watching her.


	2. Edward

A/N: Chapter two! This one will be in Ed's POV because I thought it was necessary. If you don't you can skip to Chapter 3 the wrap up Chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own idea.

Ed froze when he saw Winry standing there. She froze as she saw him too and he looked into her eyes. It was obvious she had been crying a lot her nose was red as were her eyes. There were tearstains down her cheeks.

Ed felt a pit forming in his stomach knowing this was his fault. He wanted to say something, _anything_, to her but he couldn't make himself open his mouth. After a few minutes Winry burst into tears again and ran past him.

Everyone stared after her for a minute before Roy snapped them all out of it. "Alright Fullmetal." He began. "What dumb thing did you do now?" Ed looked at him and back to the door Winry had run through.

"I've got a good idea… and I need to go fix it." With that he ran out of the room as well, leaving Al behind.

He saw her outside and began to run after her, but she was too fast and too far ahead. He knew he had to follow her anyway though. He took a deep breath and took off after her.

He arrived at the hotel she was staying at and saw her running up the stairs. He sighed and asked the man at the desk what her room number was.

"36. But can I ask why you want to see her?" The man asked. "Let's just say I messed up big time and need to fix it." The man nodded seeming understand. With that Ed ran for the stairs. He reached Winry's room in a matter of minutes. He went to knock but realized she probably would slam the door in his face so he turned the doorknob. It opened.

He stepped inside and heard muffled crying from another room. He walked in the direction of the sound and put his ear up to the door. It too was unlocked so he opened it.

Winry was laying on the bed with her face buried in her pillow and Ed's heart broke a little at the sight. She sat up and cleaned her face with a tissue before turning on the radio. Ed hoped she wouldn't see him. Not yet anyway.

Luckily she didn't. She found a song she knew and laid down again, closing her eyes. Ed thought it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it and before he could think more she began to sing to it.

"She's got green eyes and she's 5'5 Long brown hair all down her back, Cadillac truck, so the hell what, what's so special about that?" Ed thought. 'Could she be talking about Rose? No way…'

"_She used to model, she's done some acting so she weighs a bock o' 5._

_And I guess that she's alright, if perfections what you like."_

'Perfect? Please Rose isn't any where near that. You can't actually want to be like her, Winry.' Ed thought amazed that she would even think like Rose was better than her.

"_Ooh ,ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not._

_Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got."_

'If anything she should want to be you.'

"_Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way."_

He had no way of knowing it, but Winry and him were thinking the same thing. About their wrestling match were she pinned him down and they had just stared into each others eyes

"_Tell me what makes her so much better than me?  
What makes her just everything I can never be?  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can remember when it was me."_

He thought about when they had just walked and talked about the first thing that came to their heads.

"_And now you don't feel the same.__  
__I remember you would shiver every time I said your name."__  
_When she said his name. He smiled somehow when Winry said his name it was different then when other people did. A good different. Really good.

'_You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes."_

He remembered when she was about to hit him with her wrench again and he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Then he made the mistake of looking in her eyes and he released his grip on her hands. He placed one on her waist and then they just stood there smiling at each other like idiots. Happy idiots._  
__ "Now you don't care I'm alive._

He really didn't pay her much attention anymore._  
__How did we let the fire die?"_

How did they let that happen? Ed said because he was traveling but really it was because he didn't want to be like his dad and leave and never come back. He just didn't say that for some reason. He didn't want to seem weak. He had to be strong for Al and Winry after all. Maybe that was wrong.

"_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way"_

He remembered waking up one morning to see Winry sitting n the edge of the bed watching him sleep. The early morning sun was drifting in the window making her look like an angel. He had smiled at her and given her a good morning hug. He smiled at the memory, glad to have such a nice memory.

"_What makes her so much better than me?  
What makes her just everything I can never be?  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can remember when it was me."_

He remembered them sitting together on the couch at her house. She always had her arm around his shoulders and it was comfortable. He realized he was only relaxed around her.

"_That made you smile. (me)_

When they had climbed a tree to get away from Al, Roy, and Riza. Just to have some time alone. They didn't get it often in Central after all._  
__That made you laugh. (me)_

When he went to visit them in the winter and it snowed and they ended up slipping on the ice and falling. They had both laughed at themselves ad he noticed Winry smiled wider when he laughed._  
__Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me._

When he got into an arm wrestling match and Winry cheered him on. And after he won he went right over to her and left everyone else behind._  
__That was your world. (me)__  
__Your perfect girl._

They were so much alike now that he really thought about it. Stubborn, loud, short-tempered, and headstrong._  
__Nothing about me has changed.__  
__That's why I'm here wondering,"_

Winry didn't know about the time he had fallen asleep looking at pictures of her. Or that Roy had found him and still wasn't letting him hear the end of it. He didn't care she was worth it. She was worth everything.

"_What makes her so much better than me?  
What makes her just everything I can never be?  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can remember when it was me."_

He thought about the day they had just sat in the yard and looked at the clouds. Winry had said the sky was beautiful and Ed told her not as beautiful as her. It was cheesy and Winry loved it. Ed was always so hard and antisocial. Any sweet, out of character like moment made her laugh. And he loved her laugh.

"_What makes her so much better than me?  
What makes her just everything I can never be?  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
Because I can remember when it was me."_

Or the time she thought it would be a good idea to install arocket into his automail.

"_When it was me."  
_When he had to give her a piggyback ride.

"_When it was me."  
_When she cried and wanted nothing more than to be with him. In his arms.

"_When it was me."_

When they were together and they knew love and true happiness existed.

The song ended and Winry got up and picked up the picture of her laying on top of him and held it close to her. With that Ed made his decision. He turned and left the room knowing what he would do.

Because he realized Winry made him feel something.

That something was love.

It was happiness.

That made him realize he had made a mistake. A mistake he would fix and he knew exactly how.

He quietly exited the hotel to look for Rose.

A/N: Well there you have. Next chapter is our rap-up chapter. Hope you enjoyed it because this was my first try at a songfic and I was hesitant about it. Oh and thanks to for Pinky Milky reviewing! Well cya at chapter 3!

~Chameleon52


	3. Back to Normal

A/N: Well here we go! The last chapter in this songfic. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA or the song!

Ed ran all over Central looking for his 'girlfriend'. He had been looking for her for a good hour and he had no idea where she could be.

"Jeez you'd think a girl with bright pink hair would be easy to find." He complained. Just then as he turned the corner he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I-." Ed looked to see who he hit only to find the person he had been looking for. "Rose!" He said happy he didn't have to run all over anymore. "Edward!" She cried and hugged him. He frowned. He didn't like her saying his name. He didn't want to hear her say it he wanted to hear Winry say it.

When she realized he wouldn't hug her back she pulled away from him. "Is something wrong?" She asked him. Ed sighed and nodded. "Can I help?" Rose asked. She could tell he was upset about something. He wasn't talking or looking at her even. Ed sighed again.

"Rose," He began. "We're done. Yeah." He started to walk away and Rose just stood there for a moment. "Wait, what?" She rushed after him and stood in front of him to block his path. "Wait did you say?" There was no way she had heard him right. "I said we're done." He repeated. Her eyes got big. "You're breaking up with me?" She asked. Ed sighed. There was no way she was this slow or in denial right?

"Yes." He said exasperated. He wanted to go back and apologize to Winry already. Rose stopped him again. "Why?" Ed paused and realized he didn't even need to think about it. He turned to her and said. "I don't love you." He turned away from and walked back in the direction of Winry's hotel room. He didn't stop once. Not when Rose called his name, when she said he was making a mistake, he just kept going (Although he did give her a rude gesture with his hand when she started saying bad things about Winry).

When he arrived back at the hotel he went straight up to her room. When he got to the door he could still hear her crying and his heart broke again. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The crying stopped and after a few moments the door opened.

Winry looked like a wreck and probably felt every bit of it. She was looking off to the side so she didn't see Ed's face. She did see his cloak however and that was just as good. She looked up and met his eyes. Ed stood there not sure what to do yet and didn't get the chance because Winry slammed the door in his face. He heard her footsteps fade as she ran back to her room. He sighed and turned the door handle knowing she hadn't locked it.

He stepped into her room and turned to open her bedroom door. Winry was lying on her bed with her face buried into her pillow. Ed walked in and sat beside her. She didn't notice so he patted her back trying to cal her down. She shot up when she felt someone touch her and when she saw it was Ed she frowned.

"Go away." She told him. "Can we talk for a second?" He asked. "No we can't." She told him. "Go talk with your girlfriend." He put a confused look on his face. "What girlfriend? I'm single." He said. Winry was confused now. "I saw you two don't lie t me Edward." Ed sighed. "You're right. I was with Rose." He looked her in the eye. "Emphasis on the _was_. I actually just got back from breaking up with her." Winry's eyes widened in shock at that. "You-you did?" He nodded. "Why?" She asked. Ed just smiled. "I didn't love her." Winry just looked at him for a minute before throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back happy to have her in his arms again.

"Besides," He started into her hair. "You're a better singer." She shot away from him and looked into his eyes. "You saw that?" She asked. He nodded. "How much?" Ed laughed a little. "All of it." He put a hand on her cheek. "If I hadn't I'd probably still be dating that annoying wench." Winry laughed at hearing Ed call his old girlfriend a wench. He just smiled. "You were right I never wanted perfect and the only girl I know that's even close is you. You may not be perfect but your perfect for me." He hugged her again. "So what do say? Will you go out with me, Winry?" She didn't reply she just leaned over and kissed him.

"That answer your question?" He nodded and they both laughed just like they used to.

-The next day-

Ed walked into Mustang's office to give the report he was supposed to give yesterday. When he walked in everyone looked up. Before he could say anything Roy asked a question. "So how'd it go with Winry?" Everyone seemed to be waiting for the answer to that question. Especially Riza who was giving him a death glare. He was about to answer when the door swung open and a wrench flew into the room and hit the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He demanded. She threw a bottle at him. He realized to his horror it was milk. "You didn't drink it!" She yelled. "Of course not! Why would I drink some opaque, white liquid, that was secreted by a cow?" He yelled back. They were face to face now.

"So your not always the size of a bean!" She yelled in his face. "A bean?" He demanded. "Yeah a bean." She ruffled his hair. "Right Mustang?" Roy smiled and said, "I was thinking more of a pint-sized midget but a bean works too." Ed flipped out on all of them and the room was in chaos because of the two teens until-

*BANG*

Everything stopped the second Riza fired her gun. "So you two are back together now?" She asked. Winry nodded and went to Ed's side and wrapped her arms around his right one and put her head on his shoulder. "Yup." He smiled at the girl at his side.

"Who would've thought you had it in you Fullmetal." Roy asked laughing. Ed shot him a look and Winry just smiled. She noticed Ed's expression and laughed.

"C'mon Ed lighten up. Everything's good now so why don't we all just relax?" Ed nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah Hawkeye why don't we take a break? Catch up?" Roy asked. Riza shot him a look and saw he was making puppy eyes. Ed and Winry walked over too, also making puppy eyes. Ed was on Roy's left and Winry on his right. Riza couldn't help but laugh.

"With your personalities you two could be his kids." She said. Ed and Roy looked mortified and Winry laughed again.

"Sure we can take a break." Riza said. Ed and Winry went over to sit in the seats across from Roy as the rest of his men came over and sat down. "I feel like Roy just called us all in for a meeting." Breda said. Havoc turned to Ed. "So Boss how'd you do it?" He asked gesturing to Winry. The men laughed at him.

"So desperate to get a girl you ask Edward for advice?" Breda jabbed at him. "No!" He tried to defend himself.

Ed laughed. "I asked her out. Simple as that." He turned to Roy. "You should try it sometime." Everyone paused at that, not knowing what he meant.

"What are you getting at Fullmetal?" Mustang asked at last. Winry snorted. "It's pretty obvious." They all turned to her now. "?" Riza asked. "What? Oh and you can call us by our names you know. That's Ed and I'm Winry." She said pointing. She hated it when they called her 'Ms.' and hated being called by his title.

"Alright then Winry what is your boyfriend getting at here?" Roy asked. "How did this idiot make Colonel?" Ed mumbled. Winry shrugged. "Hey now that we're together maybe we can work on them." She suggested.

"WHO?" Everyone else demanded at once. Ed and Winry sighed. "Roy and Riza, duh!" They said. The two people mentioned froze at this while the rest of the men turned to them and sent them knowing looks that seemed to give off rapist vibes.

"I don't like Hawkeye. She's my Lieutenant." Roy told them firmly. Riza nodded. "Keep lying to yourselves." Winry said. "At least I didn't fall asleep looking at pictures of her." Roy said accusingly. Ed glared at him. "At least I admit I like Winry while you and Hawkeye pull an act over everyone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Winry said. "You fell asleep looking at pictures of me?" Ed nodded. "The bastard found me there." He glared at Roy again. "For the last time I don't like Hawkeye!" He shouted. "Then why is there a picture of her on your bedside table?" Everyone turned and saw Hughes in the doorway.

"Maes!" Roy yelled. "I think that settles it. Riza already told me she has a thing for Roy." Winry announced. "Winry!" Riza hissed. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman chorused. Roy was about to fry the two kids and Hughes when they stood up.

"Well we should get going but give us a call you two." Winry said pointing in between them. "Yeah maybe we could double date sometime." Ed added and they both busted out laughing.

"We could triple date too. Gracia and I have plenty more on these two." Hughes put in jabbing his finger back at them. "Do tell." Edward and Winry said creepily. "Where to begin? Oh let's start off with when he taught Riza how to swim." They walked out and Hughes' voice was muffled slightly.

"HUGHES!" Roy called back at him. His voice just got fainter and fainter as they walked away and then there was laughter and Roy knew they got to the embarrassing part of that story. Roy sighed and sat down.

"This is why you shouldn't be so open with Maes, sir." Riza said. Roy scoffed this is why you shouldn't have been so set on them getting back together. They're so much alike and when they get together it's scary." He said. Riza just laughed.

"Well it seems everything is back to normal." She said. Just then there was a loud crash from the hall and the distinct sounds of Ed and Winry yelling. Roy laughed. "Yup." He turned and looked out the window to see Edward running from her and her wrench. "Same as always."

_FIN._

A/N: Well there you have it. After seeing the YouTube video I just had to write an ending where they got back together and then I decided to throw in some light Royai for fun. Anyway hope you enjoyed my first Songfic. Leave me a review with how I did and any constructive criticism you have on how I can write these better.

Song: When It Was Me

Artist: Paula DeAnda

Video by: SunSetAkou


End file.
